Love Tail
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Mavis dreams of seeing the world. But Zera won't let her. Zeref meets the young girl and...If you have heard of the song by Taylor Swift then you know how this may go.


Fairy Tail

Love Story

Mavis x Zeref

I was just in my room wondering what the world was like.

I have read book and all but...

I want to see the real thing.

Maybe one day...

I will.

And I do. Eventually.

"MAVIS!" Called my sister.

"Zera? Yes. Coming." I call to her.

I'm Mavis Vermilion.

I am an only child. My parents left me with a guild to pay off what they owe.

After a fire, Zera, the daughter of the master of the guild, so now the two of us live together in the tree house.

"What were you doing?" Zera asked me.

"Nothing." I tell her.

"Look. I know you well Mavis. You know we can't go out into the world." Zera tells me.

"Sorry. I guess...I want to see what the world is like. What my own parent saw. What your father saw." I told her.

"I can still dream it. You can't stop that." I add.

Zera sighs. "I understand. Maybe one day we will."

I smile at her. "Thanks, Zera."

Elsewhere...

"Are you kidding me?!" Natsu yells at the top of his lungs.

"You heard me!" King Makarov.

"Your being a wimp." Said Gray.

This is the Fairy Tail kingdom. Everyone here is like a child of the king. Really his son was...never mind. His grandson, Laxus, is the next ruler. And is fiance, Cana. her father is a respected knight to the king. Gildarts.

"You are being too loud. Both of you are." Lady Erza said. She and Mirajane are ladies of the court.

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel are the head Knights.

And Zeref...

"Are listening?" Natsu asked his brother.

Zeref looks up. "What? I am. I need to write this book about us after all." Zeref said.

He is the historian of all the kingdoms. Fairy Tail is about to make...

"We are having the biggest ball ever. It is a tradition for a ball to beheld by the Guild kingdoms. And this year...Is our turn. So, NATSU, that means mingling with others that are from other kingdoms. And..."

The king took a pause.

"Makarov?" Mira asked.

Zeref was taking his notes.

"There is to be a marriage." He said.

Everyone, including Zeref snapped.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. I'm sorry my children. But...This has to happen. We are the worst kingdom after all and need comrades. So marriage is a secure was to do it."

Everyone was silent.

"So...Exactly how many marriages are we talking?" Asked lady Erza.

"About...Well my own grandson is taken. And I asked. They said...At least...Two of my best knights and the young princess." Makarov said.

Natsu and Gajeel mouths dropped.

Zeref smirked. His own brother had to get married.

"Wait. The princess too? You mean...Wendy?" Zeref asked.

"You called?" Wendy came down from her room.

Back with Me...

It was a big day.

"Mavis!" Zera called me.

"Yes?"

"Okay. This is your one chance. We are going to sneak in to the Fairy Tail kingdom! They are throwing this years ball. So fine something great to wear." Zera said.

I smiled with such delight. "Yes! Thank you! Thank you, Zera!" I ran up the stairs.

Zera..."I'm so sorry Mavis. But... I can't lose you."

With Fairy Tail...

"I see. If that is the wish of everyone than I shall commit." Wendy said.

"What?!" Natsu yells.

"Wendy! You are giving into this crap!" Gray shouts.

"Yes. It is my duty to. As princess, it is only natural for marriage to come up in any conversation. It is my choice also." Wendy said to the both of them.

"Makarov! You can't! Not Wendy!" Mira complained. "I will take her place."

"NO! I lady Erza, the fairy of this kingdom, will take the princesses place."

"Please. Mirajane! Erza! This is my choice. It's okay." Wendy said.

"Wendy. If I participate will you please stop this?" Gray said. Everyone was shocked.

Wendy...smirked.

Zeref saw what she did there.

"Well...if that's the case. If you really want to do this for me Gray..."

"YES! If it keeps you here with all of us then yes!" He says desperately.

"Okay than! Gray will take my place! You can come out Romeo!" She calls.

Gray's eyes widen. "What just..."

"You idiot. You fell for her tricks again. Now you have to get married Gray." Zeref said laughing.

Natsu joined and everyone else.

"Zeref." Makarov called his name.

"Yes sir?"

"I hope you will give this a chance to talk with others too. Maybe you and Natsu will fine someone." He said.

Zeref frowned.

"Sure." Natsu said still laughing.

'Maybe I will.' Zeref thought.

Mavis...

"I have the perfect dress too! Now where is it?" I look all over for it.

"Where...Found it!" I pull out the most beautiful dress. It was my mothers. Well...I pretend it is.

"This is just perfect." I say.

"NO!" Zera shouted.

I turn and see her standing in the door before she slammed it shut.

"ZERA!" I shout as I try to open the door.

It's locked. "You locked me in?! Zera! Let me out!"

"NEVER! WE WILL NOT GO TO THIS PARTY! YOU WILL STAY WITH ME! FOREVER!"

I hear her crying. She leaves the door and I try again.

"Zera!" I call. But no answer.

With Zeref...

I walk down the road to the clearing of the forest.

"Ah! Finally. I can have some peace and quiet." He says.

Laying out in the grass he falls asleep.

It got darker. Zeref wakes up as it is now night time.

"I better get up." He sighs. Sitting up he hears movement.

"Who is there!" Zeref called out. "Show yourself!"

With Mavis...

I couldn't stand this! I had to get out. "I'm sorry Zera." I whispered. I opened my window and slipped out. I left the dress behind.

I ran for it. I cried till I came to a stop.

"Who is there!" I heard a voice. "Show yourself!" It said again. it sounded angry.

And that's when... We met.

"Sorry. But...I just...Ran from home. I just wanted to...go to the ball." I said.

The tall man looked at me funny.

"Zeref. And you are?"

"Mavis." I told him.

"That's a lovely name." He said.

 **"Did I just say "Lovely" to a girl?"** Zeref thought.

"Thanks." I blush.

"Come on then. I'll get you to the ball." Zeref said. I followed him to the castle.

"Natsu!" He called.

"What?!" Called another voice.

"Where is Wendy?" He asks. "And Erza and Mira." He rolls his eyes.

"Upstairs!" With that he grabbed my hand and took me upstairs.

"Princess."

Princess?

"Zeref. What are-" She sees me.

"OH MY GOD! You have a girl with you!" the princess shouts.

Zeref shhes her.

"Keep it down. Look I just ran into her. Can you please lend her a dress?" Zeref asks her.

Wendy smiles. "Of course! Come with me." She leads me to a closet with so many Dresses.

"Wow! I've never seen so many dresses." I say.

"Really? Where are you from?" The princess asks me.

"I live in a...please don't tell or get upset. I live in a tree house."

"A Tree House? Neat! Why would I be mad? Oh! My title. Just call me Wendy. I actually don't like being called that." She tells me. "And..Your secret is safe with me." She winks.

"Thanks. Oh! Can I try this?" I point at a dress.

"Sure. In fact. Why don't you keep it." Wendy says.

"R-really? T-thanks!" I say and put the dress on.

Zeref is sitting outside waiting for Wendy and Mavis.

And he is explaining this to...Erza and Mirajane.

"So...Is she cute?" Mira.

"Is the strong?" Erza.

"Does she have magic?" Mira.

"Does she have any weapons?" Erza.

"She going to be your wife?" Mira.

"She going to be a part of this family?" Erza.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Zeref yells at them.

"Hey. Were back!" Wendy says. Mavis comes out and she is wearing a beautiful yellow dress with Daffodils all over it.

Zeref is stares at her. In such Aw.

 **"So Beautiful."** Ran through his mine.

Mavis smiles and blushed.

"We better head down stairs! The ball is starting!" Wendy said.

Romeo escorted her and the ladies down and Zeref held Mavis's hand.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome. To The Fairy Tail BALL!" Makarov said.

Everyone cheered and the music began.

Dancing and eating and talking. So this was a party. Mavis was happy to be here.

"You...Do you want to dance?" Zeref asked me.

I was shocked. "S-sure!" I say. He takes my hand and I take his.

We danced on the floor. It was so magical! I could stay like this FOREVER!

 _It's a Love Story! Baby please say..._

"Yes!" Shouted a voice. Zeref and I look over and see a boy with pink hair.

"Looks like my brother found his wife." Zeref said.

"What?" I say. In shock I felt like I was next. I pull away.

"Mavis?" Zeref says my name.

"No. I can't me a-Your-"

"I'm not asking. But My brother, Gajeel and Gray have to fine wives. I'm just happy for my brother, Natsu is all." Zeref explains.

I take a breath of relief. "Okay. Sorry." I say. "I just don't want to leave my sister." I say. Not realizing what I was saying.

"Sister?"

I cover my mouth! Wait. Zera! I left her for way too long!

"Sorry! But I need to head home!" I say and run for it.

"Wait!" Zeref shouts but I just ignore it.

I have to get home.

I got out of the castle and ran for it. Ran and ran till I finally got home.

I knocked on the door.

"Yes? MAVIS?!"

"Zera!" I cried. Hugging her. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it! I just had to go out ONCE!"

Zera patted me.

"There, There. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have locked you in. Come on in. Tell me what happened." And we went inside.

With the Fairy Tail kingdom...

"Zeref! Are you sure?!" King Makarov asked.

"Yes. I am." Zeref said.

"Brother? Man! You are so hooked on this Mavis girl." Natsu grinned.

Zeref glared at him. "You found a girl. and she said yes to marring you. Be a little more caring." Zeref snapped.

Natsu was shocked. His own brother was seriously into this girl. "Man. Sorry." Natsu said.

Zeref sighed. "I'm sorry. I just feel like I lost a part of myself." Zeref said.

"Dude. You are really... Like... In love." Everyone turned to look at Gray.

"What? i can say some nice things." he said.

"Zeref. I know you miss her. Makarov can we look for her? Please!" Mira begged.

Makarov sighed.

"Please! I'll marry that no good Prince Jellal! Just look for Mavis for Zeref's sake." Erza said.

"Erza!" Both Gray and Natsu screamed.

"If she fled from the party over marriage...Then she might have..." Lucy, Natsu's bride to be, Said.

"No. I told her that it wasn't me. Something else spooked her. Or scared her." Zeref said.

"I think I might know." Said princess Wendy.

Everyone looked at her. "Please find her. I have a bad feeling." She said.

"Where is she Wendy?" Zeref asked.

With Zera and Mavis...

"What?!" Zera was shocked.

"Yes. I know. But then he said he wasn't getting married so I was safe. But i had to come back to you. I hurt you..."

"No Mavis. I hurt you. I didn't want you to go out into the world and leave me. I was wrong to keep you locked up in your room." Zera said to me.

I was happy we understood each other.

"Thanks Zera." i said to her. "I think I'll go upstairs." I said.

"Mavis...Do you love him? This Zeref?" Zera had asked me.

I froze on the bottom step. "Well..." What was I supposed to say?

"You couldn't help but talk about him. Have you...fallin in love with him?" Zera asked me.

"Um...I...don't know." I said and ran upstairs.

There was no way I was in love. I had only just met him.

"Mavis! There is something...I need you for..." Something was off. I run downstairs... ZERA!

Zeref...

He ran as fast as he could. "Why?! Why near the blue skull rogue camp!" Zeref hated them so much hearing about how they killed guilds. He found a tree house. But...

"No." He says. We're..."

"Too late." Said Natsu. He Gajeel, Gray, Erza and Wendy came with him.

"He-l-p." Said a weak voice.

Zeref looked around on the rubble and saw a small girl.

"HAY!" He shouted. He ran over and picked her up.

"Ma-v-is." She said. Mavis. Hearing her name Zeref got a cold shiver down his spine.

"Where. Is. She?" He asks.

"Bl-ue Sk-u-ll C-am-p." She says.

Zeref hands the girl over to Gajeel. 'Take her back to the castle." Zeref tells him.

"WHAT?! Why me?! You Little-"

Zeref glares with red eyes of pure darkness and evil.

"F-fi-ne." he said. If you think King Makarov, Cana's father, Eza, or even Mirajane was scary? You haven't seen Zeref.

"Good." He says and runs for the camp.

"Wait!" Calls A female voice. "Lucy?!" Natsu yells.

"I'm coming too! i may not have a whole lot of magic like you all. But... SUMMON..." She summons all the zodiac spirits.

"My lady." -Virgo.

"Lucy." -Leo/Loki.

"Lu-cy." -Aries.

"WHY DID YOU CALL ME?!" -Aquarius.

"Oh give it a rest Aquarius." Lucy says.

"Moo-ve over guys! I'm here for Lovely Lucy!" -Taurus.

"Someone needs a new dooo?!" -Cancer.

"Where is the target, Miss Lucy." -Sagittarius.

"Hey. Baby." -Scorpio.

"Oh! Hi my dear!" Aquarius.

"HEY YOU TWO STOP BEING SO LOVELY-DOVEY!" Lucy screamed.

"My lady Lucy." -Capricorn.

"Let's play Lucy!" -Gemini.

"Don't turn into me! And I look like a - Never mind. Just don't make me wear that bikini." Lucy yelled at the twins. (Who are her also.)

"Holy-" Gray was speechless. "That's MY wife, Gray." Natsu gave red eyes. Yup Their brothers.

""Well. Lucy are you and your friends coming?" Natsu said smiling.

Lucy smiled back. "And this is why I agreed to marry you."

Natsu blushed. "Whipped." Zeref smirked.

"HAY! I could say the same about you!" And so the two argued the whole time.

And Mavis is...

 **I got tired of waiting**

 **Wondering if you were ever coming around**

 **My faith in you was fading**

 **When I met you on the outskirts of town**

 **And I said**

 _ **"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone**_

 _ **I keep waiting for you but you never come**_

 _ **Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"**_

 **He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**

 _ **"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone**_

 _ **I love you and that's all I really know**_

 _ **I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**_

 _ **It's a love story, baby just say yes"**_

Where are you...Zeref. I say in my thoughts.

"She is just a kid."

"Who cares! She is a powerful child! Haven't you guessed who her parents are! Idiot."

"Sorry boss."

"So what are we going to do with her?"

"What do you think. She only looks like a kid. She is cursed. So she won't change. And we need to make us stronger to take on ALL the guilds."

I didn't like the sound of that.

"Zeref! Please come and save me!" I called out. Quietly.

I waited for him to come. And to my surprise...He never came.

I cried.

"Ready? Girly!"

Oh No!

"Mavis!" Called a voice.

I looks out the window and sees...

Zeref! Natsu! Gray! Wendy! Erza! And...Natsu's wife! (Hay! it's Lucy.)

"What!"

The man grabs my hair.

'Ah!" I scream.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" I hear a angry voice.

Who was that? That wasn't Zeref.

"NATSU!" Lucy called.

Zeref's brother came up to the window and was dead like scary.

"What the he-"

Natsu blasted the man with all his fire power.

"Come on miss!" said another voice. I look behind me. A lion man?

"The names Loki. We have your sister." He said.

Zera! I took his hand and he carries me out the window.

"AH!" I scream. This was not what I had imagined for an adventure.

"Mavis!" I hear Wendy's voice once we land.

"Wendy?"

"Zeref wanted to find you. I'm sorry I told him where you lived." She said.

"It's okay. thank you for coming for me. Where is Zera?" I asked.

Wendy tells me she's hurt badly and is at the Fairy tail castle.

"Then let's go." I say.

"I'll take you. The rest will finish up here." Wendy says. She and I run all the way back to the castle.

Wendy and I arrive at the castle and I run inside.

"Where is my sister?!" I ask in a panic.

"Follow me." Says this tall lady with pink hair. I follow her and see two other figures next to my sister.

"Your Mavis? Your young. I'm Elfman." Said the huge man.

"I'm Evergreen. His wife and a physician in training." Says this woman wearing a green dress.

"Zera." I say sitting next to her. "I'm here sis."

"Mavis." Zera said my name but very weak like.

"I'm here." I repeat.

"Mavis. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

I shake my head. "I'm fine. Your fine. Thanks to Fairy Tail."

"Zeref...He...Saved you?" She asked me.

"Yes. Him and the rest of the fairy tail kingdom." I laughed.

"He really...Is great. I see why you like...him...so much." Zera says.

"Zera." I had a bad feeling.

Zeref...

Once he returned things were not great.

"AHH! Zera!" Zeref could hear Mavis. And she was... Oh No!

"What happened?" Zeref asked.

"We did what we could." Evergreen said. "But... There was no helping her."

Zeref knew what that meant.

Zera. Mavis's sister. Was...dead.

"AHH!" Mavis was crying.

Her sister died.

What could Zeref do?

"Go see her." Elfman said. Patting Zeref on the back.

"But..."

"Zeref. Go. I found Lucy. You go and save Mavis. like she seems to have saved you?" Natsu tells his brother with a childish smile.

Zeref sighs and for the first time...hugs Natsu.

"Thank you." He says and runs to Mavis.

Zeref sees the little angel in such sadness.

"Zera! Please! Don't leave me!" She cries.

Zeref sits down next to her. He puts an arm around her.

Zera!" Mavis cries more. "I know." Zeref could only comfort her.

He had to be strong for her.

Years later...

I ran for the ships as the party was getting ready to set sail.

"Mavis! Slow down!" Called Nash.

"Like heck I will." I said back.

"DAD! UNCLE ZEREF!" She called.

Zeref and Natsu were right behind her.

"Just ignore her. She is still a child." Natsu said.

"A child with two kids. My cousins." Nash said.

"Mom!" Called a boy. I look around and see my two children.

"August! Zero!" I call there names. They hug me tight.

"Mom!" They say my name.

I was so happy.

"Oof!" I ran into someone? Or did they run into me?

"So sorry miss. Oh! Mavis." Said a girls voice. I look up and...

"Hailey!" Lucy says the girl name.

She became new in the fairy tail kingdom. And... She looks so much like "Zera." I say.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. It's alright Hailey." I tell her.

"I didn't want to miss the family ship off. I still can't believe Natsu and Zeref are wanting a vacation." Hailey complains. She just wants to come with.

"Sorry. Maybe you can come with us next time." I told her with a smile.

"Let's go!" Zeref calls. We all board the boat and everyone says goodbye to us. Levy waves while Gajeel kept her on her feet. He fifth child. Man.

Erza and Mira both fought over who would be the next queen and...Mira seems to be the best bet.

I only say that because Erza's secret...Jellal...Yeah.

Wendy and Romeo are still the princess and now prince.

Gray...He found his wife. "Gray-Sama!" Not who he expected it to be.

Everyone was so happy.

"Ready?" Zeref asks me. "Yes." I tell him.

We wave goodbye. And we were off.

"Do you miss her?" Zeref asks me.

"I do. But...Seeing Hailey...I have the feeling Zera...Is just fine." I tell him.

"I love you, Mavis." Zeref tells me.

I smile. "I love you too. Zeref Dragneel."

The End!

This took me four days!

PLEASE...Favorite or follow to support story.


End file.
